All She Needed
by Lara1221
Summary: Lily Evans encounters a lot of things in her first year at Hogwarts, and you can bet her father heard about every single one of them.


**Disclaimer:** I stake no claim to anything you will recognize in this story. Nor the letter on the cover.

 **A/N:** So this is insanely last minute but not really because I've been trying to come up with ideas for the last day but basically I wrote the whole thing overnight so yay Lara no sleep. I do love how it turned out though. As you read, I was trying to imply that these weren't the only letters sent between the pair, simply important ones. I'd love to hear any thoughts you may have :) **Written for: (skip)**

 **father's day comp: easy:** pick my father/child pair - Mr. Evans /Lily **; hp day comp:** marauders category and impressive word count category **; QLFC: Puddlemere United Cat1 Reserve Keeper:** the team's chosen character (Lily) in her first year of Hogwarts **;**

* * *

All She Needed

Dear Dad,

Everything here is magic. I don't know how to describe it. The paintings talk, the staircases vanish, everything comes to life. I feel like I'm in Wonderland.

The Sorting Hat – it can sing! – put me in Gryffindor. Severus was sorted into Slytherin, and he told me there might be some kids in both our houses that try to tell us we can't be friends. I think I met some already. There was an awful boy who made fun as Severus as soon as we came in the door, and he was sorted with me. I hope the rest of this house doesn't turn out to be mean, I've only met my roommates so far, really.

The boy tried to talk to me. One of his friends seemed nice, but I think they might be just trouble.

My roommates are great, though. They're all so nice, and Mary and Marlene and I are becoming really close friends. Not as close as Sev, though. I wish I got to see him more often. Slytherin doesn't seem all bad, but I think there's some bullies there, too.

I wish it could just be magic, I don't think I can handle the rest of this.

I miss you guys already.

Send Mum and Petunia my love.

Lily

* * *

Madam Hooch strolled onto the green with a determined look in her eye, her broom held firmly in hand. Before her, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were separated in groups, mostly boys and girls and by their house, talking excitedly or perhaps bored; it was chatter, and she didn't care to notice.

"Alright everyone! Grab a broom and fall in lines, we've got a busy class ahead of us."

Lily looked at the pile of brooms with sweaty palms, an anxiousness coming over her. Tentatively, she took a broomstick and fell into line, hoping that her cheeks hadn't gone white enough to give her away.

"Oi! Evans, looking forward to the flight?" She turned towards the voice to see Sirius Black, a smirk adorning his features. "Don't worry, we're here to catch you if you fall," he added, and there may have been a truth in his words, but he _was_ taking the mickey. Then, the awful boy she quickly learned was called Potter (he was eager to make introductions), turned to Black and grinned, shoving him lightly. "Come on, Sirius, you know she'd rather fly with Snivellous over there."

Lily had a retort on the tip of her tongue, angry beyond belief they wanted to mess with her _and_ Sev like that. They were just bullies, and she was ready to tell them so, but Hooch talked at the same time.

Madam Hooch gave them a set of instructions to begin learning to ride: how to get it to come to you, how to kick off. As she was talking, Lily heard Remus Lupin speaking to his friends. "Let her alone, James, she's going to get upset."

"Its all fun and games, Remus," Potter whispered. Hooch shot them a dark look.

Remus was sure to be quieter this time. "She doesn't see it that way."

Lily fell off her broom exactly three times, but after that, she and Severus spent the entire lesson flying side by side. It was great to have her best friend back.

* * *

Dear Lily,

I promise that your Mum and I miss you a lot more than you miss us. (Especially me. Don't tell your Mum, we both know I'm your favorite.)

It's so wonderful that you're getting used to the magic of it all. Mum and I absolutely loved Diagon, you know that. It's spectacular, sweetheart. Don't miss us too much, you'll miss the magic.

I'd say you're a fine Gryffindor, you are the bravest girl I know. (Don't think I didn't read that fantastic School History book of yours). You didn't even know you were magical until months ago, and now you're studying it. You're going to do wonderful, I know you are, and you'll fit right in soon.

Tell me more about Mary and Marlene, any friend of yours is a friend of mine.

Severus is probably getting used to his house as you are. This is new for him too, even though he is magical. You'll be best friends again before you know it.

Boys are stupid at that age, sweetie. I don't think they mean it, but I trust you.

Try to stay away from boys anyway, hm? They're awful. Why do you think I had two beautiful, sweet, brilliant daughters? For a boy to date? Certainly not.

How are classes going? You left out anything about it. I'm sure you're doing as well in your magical classes as you did nonmagical ones. Any favorite subjects? I want to know everything!

Miss you,

Dad

* * *

Professor Slughorn was in a particularly excited mood today, Lily couldn't help but notice. He was far more willing than usual to talk to every student multiple times, and his words came out cheerfully whether it was good news or bad news.

Lily and Severus sat side by side, a book between them turned to the directions and ingredients for Wideye potion. If Slughorn continued to badger on, she might need some. She had been up finishing three essays last night; it was the first week she had allowed herself to wait until Friday for it to be due, and now the last.

Severus was measuring and gathering, and Lily reading through the instructions. They seemed simple, so she hoped they could get done early and the potion would go well.

"It seems pretty simple. Do we have everything?"

Severus didn't look up from his ingredients as he spoke. "According to the book, yes." An idea seemed to spark in his eyes. "We have time, don't we? Let's change something really small, see if it changes. Like, we could cut up these, and stir an extra time?"

Lily thought about it for only a moment. It was a nice change from a boring class. "Yeah, let's try it!"

They worked in silence for a couple minutes, before Lily brought up what had been bothering her. Careful to note that Slughorn had stepped into his office, she brought her voice down to a hush to avoid the ever wandering ears of Black.

"Sev, we're still best friends, aren't we?"

Severus stopped his work and looked at her. "Of course, why wouldn't we be?"

She hesitated. "I see a lot more of Mary and Marlene than I do of you."

"You live with them."

"And they're the best friends I've made her. I guess… I just miss you. Could you eat with us?"

"Not if Potter and Black are around, for sure. Are they still bothering you?"

"I think they think its just teasing. I just ignore it. Remus is really nice."

Severus turned back and thought for a moment, then turned to meet her eyes again. "I miss you, too. We should do homework together more often. Okay?"

Lily gave a soft smile. "Okay."

* * *

Hi Dad,

I think Gryffindor is better, now. You were right, I just hadn't met everyone yet.

Mary's a Muggleborn, like me! They were both just so nice from the start. Marlene is really funny, and Mary is the best person to talk to. They always know what to say. Maybe they can visit over holiday?

I learned the boy's name was Potter, and he's absolutely awful, though. He has these friends that follow him around and pick on the other students. I heard him saying the other day that he doesn't mean any harm. I'm not sure.

But one of his friend's is really nice. His name is Remus, we write essays together a lot. The classes he likes are the same as mine.

You were right about Severus, too. I talked to him in Potions and he said we would talk a lot more. And we rode our broomsticks together! That was fantastic, Dad. I love flying.

My favorite class is Charms. Professor Flitwick is so nice, and we learn the most spells in that class, so we can actually work on things. It's so much fun. I really like Potions, too. Professor Slughorn really likes me, and he says Severus and I make a great pair. My Head of House, Professor McGonagall, can turn into a cat! She teaches Transfiguration. I'm really enjoying all of my classes, actually.

I'll try to ignore them for you.

I can't wait for holidays. Hogwarts is wonderful, but I just wish I felt a little more at home.

Lily

* * *

Mary MacDonald looked around the room, her eyes wide. "I didn't know Quidditch teams had such big celebrations." Beside her, Lily and Marlene wore the same look.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Sirius Black appeared out of thin air, his usual smirk adorning his features. "Of course we celebrate, its Quidditch! We just won the match, going to the final! _Against Slytherin!_ Don't tell me you guys are gonna stand here all night."

Marlene swallowed and spoke for three of them. "Of course not. It was just a surprise. I didn't expect so many people."

Sirius looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you expect? Everyone hates Slytherin!"

Lily nearly chased him back through the crowd to give him a piece of her mind, but Mary pulled her back so they could talk.

"What do you think we should do?"

The girls surveyed the room. There were loads of bodies drifting and dancing, music through the air, and drinks in nearly every hand. The ones who were missing out on the drinks were, unsurprisingly, the youngest students. With everyone moving so quickly, all the furniture seemed to be empty, so Lily offered a suggestion. "Why don't we got sit on the sofa? We can just talk to each other, stay for awhile, then go up to the room."

Marlene nodded. "That sounds nice. Mary?"

Mary was already headed in that direction.

They were talking about Charms homework when some boys much older than any of them took a seat on the rug. Lily couldn't tell at first, but by the time they were done, Lily was sure there was something off about them; she just couldn't place it.

"Firrrssties, huh? You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike it? Did – did you seem me FLY! I'm the best" – hiccup – "chaser" – hiccup – "ever!" the first boy said.

The second boy just giggled the whole time.

And then she realized they sounded slightly like her great, great aunt after she had too much wine at her Mum's birthday last year. But Lily couldn't figure out where they could have gotten whine.

Some other boys joined them, noticeably less tipsy.

"Did you girls enjoy the match?" he asked like he was interested, but acted like they were waiting for them to embarrass themselves. "We creamed those Snakes."

"It was really cool," Mary offered. "I've never seen a real match before?"

One of the other boys spoke up, his eyes widened for exaggeration. " _What_? Never! Well, I'm glad you got to see my buddies here wipe the Pitch with them. I'm set to wipe one of them up tomorrow after I win a fight. Raise a toast? Wanna sip of this?"

Mary looked incredibly nervous, but she took a tiny sip of the liquid and spit it right out. "What _is_ that? I thought it would be wine, I drink it at church!"

The boys laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world. Lily had received some nasty remarks from the older and younger Slytherins, and the Gryffindors had certainly been incredibly welcoming, but she hated the bullies that had to ruin it.

"Danny, Joe, Bryce, Ethan! If you try to tell me you did not just give that first year firewhiskey I'm going straight to McGonagall to see what she says about those magical bottles that happened to appear. Get upstairs, you're done. That's our only rule!"

The words were harsh and firm, but the expression that overtook the older girl's features after she was done was one that was incredibly sweet. "I'm sorry about that, guys. We've met, haven't we? I'm Alice Longbottom, remember? Fourth year. Pleased to meet you," she stuck out her hand with a smile.

Her name did ring a bell, and Lily returned the gesture. Mary and Marlene did the same.

She sat beside them. "I really hope they didn't scare you off. I hate those guys, but I love Gryffindor. Really now, did you enjoy the match?"

Lily happened to like that party in the end.

* * *

Dear Lilypad,

I miss you too much. You need to come home. The Winter Holidays weren't enough.

It was so great to have you home to hear you talk about everything in your letters, even those boys. It's so much better to hear it from you when you're there.

Which is why you should come home.

I can't express how proud of you your Mum and I are. You're doing so well in all your classes, I'm so happy you're learning everything you wanted to.

I know we spoke about you still being worried about your House, but I'm sure you'll figure everything out. Everything always works out in the end.

Don't focus on the things that aren't making you happy. Hogwarts is magic! Its Narnia, Wonderland – just like we've read in the books. You're going to have such an amazing time there, sweetie. I just hope its not long enough to forget us.

Write again soon.

Love,

Dad

* * *

Dear Dad,

Thank you. You're the best. I don't know how I would've gone through this year without you and Mum. These past letters meant so much to me.

You're right, Hogwarts is amazing. I love all my teachers and all my classes, and Severus and I aren't best friends but summer is coming soon, and I've made loads of new ones.

There was a party the other night, we won the game that put us in the Quidditch final. There were some bullies that picked on Mary and Marlene and I – they asked us to try their drink. We thought it was wine, because they were acting like great great Aunt Sue, but it was wizard wine, and they laughed when Mary spit it out. But one of the older girls came and stopped them, and we talked all night. There are some mean people in my house, but it doesn't mean we're all bad. I like so many of the people I've met here.

I love magic.

Thank you Dad, you're the best.

Yours,

Lily

* * *

Lily,

There's no need to say thank you. I love you so much, sweetheart.

We can't wait to see you,

Dad

* * *

Lily Evans stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and searched the Platform. She ran to her parents and gave a tight hug to Petunia and her Mum, and then wrapped her arms around her Dad's waist and hugged him with all her might. "I love you too, Daddy."

Mr. Evans leaned down and kissed his daughter's cheek with a smile.


End file.
